


I Never Told You

by wereleopard58



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-09
Updated: 2013-04-09
Packaged: 2017-12-07 22:52:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/753996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wereleopard58/pseuds/wereleopard58
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day Five, re-written again.  (I decided to do a Dallas, the shower thing lol)</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Never Told You

Title: I Never Told You  
Author: Wereleopard  
Rating: PG  
Pairing: Janto  
Spoilers: All of Torchwood, especially COE  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Torchwood; if I did we know what would have changed  
Summary: Day Five last scene re-written  
Feedback. Would appreciate it but just hope you enjoy the story

"Are you ever coming back Jack?" Gwen asked.

"What for...?" Jack asked.

"For me...It wasn't your fault!" Gwen's eyes were wide and full of fear.

"I think it was..." His heart broke at what he lost Steven his grandson, Ianto his love.

"Noo..." Gwen begged

"Steven, and Ianto, and Owen, and Tosh and Suzi and...all of them...Because  
of me!"

"But y-you saved us! Didn't you!"

"I began to like it. And look what I became. Still...I have lived so many  
lives...it's time to find another one." He couldn't stay here not with all these memories.

Jack flicks open his wrist strap and sends out a signal

"But they die and I am so sorry Jack ...You can not just run away. Can not run  
away..." Gwen didn't know what she would do without him; she had lost the others just like him.

"Oh, yes I can. Just watch me!" With a flash of light he disappears into the sky.

XXXXX

Jack blinks his eyes trying to see around him, water his cascading down his naked body. He can't remember where he was.

"Jack." A voice says from behind him.

The immortal freezes, it was a voice he recognised, a very sexy Welsh voice. He turned around suddenly and stared at the naked man in front of him.

"Ianto." Tears stung his eyes. His heart felt like it was going to burst from his chest.

Ianto frowned at him. "Jack." He placed a hand on his cheek.

"Ianto." He whispered again as he pushed his face into that strong hand, it was a hand that had explored every inch of his body. Heat came from the palm, warming him from deep inside.

"You're starting to worry me."

Before Ianto could say anything else he was pulled into a tight grip, Jack had hauled him against his body and wrapping his muscular arms and it seemed that his lover had no intention of letting go.

"You're here."

"Were else would I be? What happened?"

"It must have been a dream, I lost you. You died in my arms and I never told you." Jack pulled back staring deeply into a pair of gorgeous blue eyes.

"Tell me what?"

"I love you Ianto, with everything I am. I'm lost without you."

Ianto's face suddenly shone with live, the smile put the sun to shame. "I love you to."

"Don't leave me, not yet." Jack begged.

"I'll do my best, but remember I love you too no matter what happens."

Jack took a deep breath taking in the smell that was pure Ianto. He knew it would drive his young lover insane but he wanted to keep the younger man save just for a little while. Until he no longer felt like he would lose him any minute.

The two lovers stood there as the showers water cascaded over them as they held each other close.

The End.

N/B I had to do my own version of the Dallas episode g


End file.
